<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Honor Sensei by kayparker20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566741">To Honor Sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20'>kayparker20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Family, Other, Teen Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kakashi had adopted Naruto after the Nine-Tails attack instead of spending 10 years in ANBU? Kakashi feels it's his duty to take care of Naruto as his sensei's surviving student, convincing the Third Hokage to let him adopt Naruto. Kakashi raises him, teaches him about Minato as if he was only Kakashi's sensei and the Yondaime, forbidden to tell Naruto he was his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of an Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Hidden Leaf Village had been attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, escaping it’s jinchuriki while she had been weak while in labor. In the last efforts to save the village, the Fourth Hokage and his wife had sealed the beast in their newborn son, continuing the tradition of the Uzumaki carrying the Nine-Tails, in their last moments before dying, they tried to tell their son how much they loved him. The previous Hokage watched the scene before sadly, as he decided he would have to retake the seat of leader in their village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been days as the villagers and shinobi alike worked on repairing the village. Sarutobi had agreed to watch over the infant for some time until they figured out how to handle the situation and how to have him cared for properly. A knock on the door sounded and the hokage called for the person to come in, surprised to find spiky silver hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stood before the Sandaime, his mask hiding most of the tear stains that still wet his face. He was still dealing with the loss of his own sensei, the last member of his team. The last person that had come to mean something to him. Even his wife, who had become important to Kakashi by extension, was gone as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he thought of going back to ANBU, even though Minato had suggested he take a break before the attack. He just wanted to escape, to throw himself into his duty as a ninja. He wasn’t supposed to let himself feel these emotions. But this was Minato-sensei… The person who had looked after him for years, and even acted almost like a father to him. He couldn’t just bury this one so easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen Sarutobi had resumed as Hokage after the death of his successor. He watched the young boy in front of him, knowing he had been his student. That his whole team was gone now, and he could only be even more traumatized now than he already had been by the death of Rin. He waited for this child to speak, interested in what he could be here for. He glanced back down at the infant next to him in a crib, still wondering what he should do with the now orphaned child. He sighed inwardly, not seeing an easy nor ideal solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama…” Kakashi began softly. “What will happen to Minato-sensei’s baby?” The young ninja inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen looked back up at him, surprised. He didn’t expect the young teen to approach him with anything regarding his now resting sensei, knowing he usually suffered alone with his feelings. Oftentimes sitting at the memorial like a stone himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been trying to decide that myself. There are no other family members left from either Minato or Kushina’s family in the village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to take care of him.” Kakashi blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen stared at Kakashi, clearly shocked by the admission. “Kakashi, you’re only 13…How could I expect you to take care of an infant?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hokage-sama, he was my sensei’s baby! I was supposed to protect him and Kushina!” Kakashi pleaded. “It’s my duty to take care of him.” He voiced stubbornly, already determined to take on this task.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Hiruzen could understand the sense of responsibility the boy felt, even if it wasn’t his fault. Kakashi had always been a loyal shinobi even if he was a bit cold and detached. “Kakashi, it is not your fault either of them died, child.You do not need to try and make up for anything.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. “I want to honor him by caring for his child, Hokage-sama. I’m the closest thing he has to family left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ANBU captain had already decided this within himself. It was the whole reason for coming here. If Naruto had any kind of family, his father’s last living student was the closest thing left. He deserved to have some kind family and be raised by someone who cared, it was what his parents would have wished for. It was his responsibility to take care of him and protect him, it always would have been. It was his duty as the surviving member of his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen let out a heavy breath. “You do know you cannot remain in ANBU, and care for Naruto, right? At least not until he is older or you find someone to look after him while you go on missions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minato-sensei had already been urging me to take a break… But I think he really wanted me to leave ANBU.” Kakashi nodded softly. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen smiled, already seeing the Will of Fire pass from Yondaime to his student. “Why, he is actually right here, but he’s asleep.” The returned Hokage bent down below his desk and carefully lifted the blanket swaddled child from a crib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stepped forward, looking at him once more in awe. “He looks just like Sensei…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen nodded. “Take good care of him, Kakashi.” He passed the infant over to the silver haired nin. “Know that you are not alone.” He ruffled the silver strands, much to Kakashi’s dislike as he frowned up at his superior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minato-sensei told me that once…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen gave him a sad smile. “He was a good leader that cared deeply for his people as a Hokage should. But even with his absence, and for the absence of your team, you are never alone, Kakashi. I can see that the Will of Fire burns brightly within, passed on from him to you, and his son.” He pointed to Naruto. “You’ll always have Naruto, as well as the other ninja in the village.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded softly, not really believing he wanted to be close to anyone else again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing, Kakashi.” His voice became more stern now. “He should not know he is the Fourth’s son, and this was his own request. No child should ever believe they are the reason for their parents’ death. He will find out when the time is right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Kakashi looked down at Naruto. “He should know all about Minato-sensei.” Kakashi countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiruzen smiled. “You can tell him about him as your past sensei and beloved Hokage. But he need not know that he was his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stared at him in disbelief, holding Naruto tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, be aware that the people of this village will not be fond of him, because it is known he holds the nine-tails within him and they fear it. Such is the life of many jinchuriki. He wanted Naruto to be known as a hero for saving the village, but after the destruction and everything people lost, I fear that it will not happen. I've tried to reason with some of them but they are grief stricken. It’s hard to tell if it will ever change...” The Sandaime said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded softly. “I’ll do as you say even though I disagree with it, only because I trust you would do what is right as the past and now return Hokage…” He spoke solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sandaime watched the child a moment, thinking of his words. “I care for the people of this village just as much as you care for that baby in your arms, and I do my best to do right by them, Kakashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi left the office as his superior nodded to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto woke up as he descended the stairs and instantly began to cry, the wails echoing through the halls. Kakashi cradled him in his arms and tried to sway softly. “Naruto, it’s okay. You’re with me now, Kakashi.” Kakashi tried to console him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered Kushina telling him towards the end of the pregnancy that babies can hear voices. “Do you recognize my voice Naruto?” He wondered aloud softly. “I never did talk much, so probably not, huh?” He laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the bottom of the steps and walked through the village, beginning to think of what things he needed to gather to start raising a baby. “Perhaps I should have asked for the things Minato and Kushina had already had ready for Naruto…” He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” A red eyed girl called from his left, Asuma and Guy trailing behind her. “Oh my gosh, is that Naruto?” She exclaimed and ran towards him faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded softly. “Yes. I just brought him from the Hokage tower. I decided I should be the one to care for him, because I was Minato’s student, and therefore his last surviving family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so noble of you Kakashi! You’re going to be a Dad now!” Guy gushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even have baby stuff at home, Kakashi?” Kurenai asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi did an eye crinkle, trying to push his feelings of sadness down. “Uh, no. I was shopping for it at this moment actually…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t Dad just give you the stuff the Yondaime had…?” Asuma asked, the distaste towards his father's lack of helpfulness clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai shook her head. “No matter, we can get some now!” She said trying to steer the conversation away from negativity. “Can I hold him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi hesitated. “I guess, but be careful! He’s so little…” He cautiously passed Naruto to the black haired girl just the same as the elder Sarutobi has passed the baby to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai giggled and cooed at the infant now in her arms. “You probably don’t even know the first thing about caring for kids, do you Kakashi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get the things? I know I need a place for him to sleep and that weird powder stuff that Kushina had bought in the market one day while I was watching after her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai laughed. “You mean formula. You also need bottles and diapers silly.” She turned around and headed towards the domestic area of the market district. “Come on, this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi followed her with a look of indifference, thinking he wasn’t very silly at all. He just wanted to do what was right. Taking care of a baby was definitely far from his ideal way of life, but he felt it was his duty to honor his now dead sensei by raising his child. He couldn’t protect Kushina like he was supposed to, but he would do his best to keep Naruto safe for the rest of his life. Not that he would ever voice that to his peers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did appreciate Kurenai automatically helping, as he really didn’t know the first thing about babies other than that they cried a lot which was annoying. He glanced at the rest of the group, noting they all had been along his side trying to protect the village from the fox, unbeknownst the truth behind the matter. He knew they cared about the village and that they would always be good to Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Hokage says he can’t know that Minato-sensei was his father…” Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded. “It’s better he grows up to be his own person, not wanting to fill those kinds of shoes. Plus, who wants to grow up blaming themselves for their parents’ death?” Kurenai mused as she motioned towards a crib that was cheap, making Asuma carry it as Kakashi paid for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi frowned, still not feeling entirely okay with the idea. “What am I supposed to tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him his parents died protecting this village as amazing and gallant shinobi! That they were amazing ninjas, and they loved him.” Guy cried out passionately, as if it were obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They continued on, Kurenai making sure all the necessary items were bought as she carried Naruto through the market and they carried all the purchased items back to Kakashi’s place. The boys left, leaving Kurenai and Kakashi in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Minato wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to care for his son, Kakashi. I’m sure he'd be proud and grateful that you stepped up to take him in, especially at such a young age.” Kurenai smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded as he laid Naruto down on the couch. He began setting the things up throughout his house. Putting the highchair in the tiled part of his small space that was where the kitchen was and small dining table. He put the crib next to his bed. Kurenai folded up some of the clothes they bought and put them on top of his dresser. She also put away the formula and bottles he bought in the cupboards. “You know you’re going to have to get clothing with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it made for him when he’s a little older.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was quiet now, his eyes following them from the couch as they moved about. He seemed curious as he gazed at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know when he’s hungry…?” Kakashi pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babies normally cry when anything is wrong, or for no reason at all.” Kurenai shrugged. “You can try and feed him now, that shopping took a while so I’m sure it’s been some time since he was last fed at the Hokage tower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked Kakashi through how to make a bottle for him and Kakashi picked Naruto up and sat on the couch, beginning to feed the bottle to Naruto. He drank it eagerly and Kakashi smiled slightly as he stared down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave now that you got everything set up. But if you need help, just let me know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, not looking up from Naruto as she left his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been weeks now since Kakashi had adopted Naruto. Right now, he lay with Naruto cradled in one arm as he held the book he was reading with another. Just as he began to get to the climax of his plot, Naruto began crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto! Hey, it’s okay. Shhhh, it's okay.” Kakashi put his book down instantly and took the baby into his arms fully. He checked his diaper, nothing. The silver haired nin sat perplexed, knowing he had just fed him twenty minutes ago. He cradled Naruto and tried to talk to him and calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no use. “You’re gonna make some ninja someday if you keep crying like this.” He huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always wished he had seen someone's parents, even one person. He felt antsy, he hadn’t been on a single mission for over a month. Just how was he supposed to do this? He was really beginning to wonder if this was really the right decision after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minato and Kushina really love you, Naruto… I hope one day you know he was your father and just how much he did to save you…” Kakashi sighed and hugged him tight, remembering Kurenai saying something about babies wanting closeness. He rocked him gently and nuzzled his head with his nose. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you, Naruto. You’re gonna be safe…” He laid down and held Naruto close, continuing to try and talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was never what he thought he’d be doing in the sense of duty, but nothing worth doing was easy, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto finally began to sniffle and hiccup, his cries stopping. Kakashi wiped his face with the end of his sleeve. “See? Everything is okay.” He gave the boy an eye crease, and Naruto giggled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought a moment before he dressed Naruto in some warmer clothes. “Let’s go for a walk, Naruto.” He said softly as they left the apartment. He walked through the village and to the memorial site where all the graveyards were, finding one of his teammates headstones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rin. I haven’t been by in awhile. I’m sorry for that. Some bad things happened again. Just my luck, right?” He sighed softly, cleaning her grave with his free hand, keeping Naruto cradled tightly in his other arm. “Our sensei died. It’s just me left from our team. Well, and Naruto now. I’m taking care of him now. Taking care of people has always been more your thing than mine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi glanced at Naruto. “It’s far from easy and sometimes it feels like it’s impossible.” He laughed. “He cries a lot and sometimes I can’t get him to stop…” He looked back at Rin’s grave, wishing he had stopped to get her flowers. “He’s jinchuriki just like you had been made into…” His eyes threatened to well with tears as his memories resurfaced. “He looks just like Sensei. Maybe one day he’ll be Hokage like him too, huh?” He stood back up now, chuckling at the thought. “Until next visit, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver haired nin turned to find the Hokage standing a little distance away from him, at the gravesite of the Hokages. He strided over to him quickly, looking to Minato’s grave momentarily, before looking back to Hiruzen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Hokage-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you’ve become quite the nurturer from my son.” The elder smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve been doing my best. Kurenai has given me some tips here and there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His leader nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. I recall telling you that you were not alone, did I not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged. “I guess so.” He stared at Naruto. “Was there something you needed from me, Hokage-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the boy a moment, noticing he seemed to have a newfound purpose in life, other than just existing as a shinobi  tool to the village. He wished Minato could have seen the change in his melancholy student. “Actually there was something I needed to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, indicating he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the Fourth did the jutsu to seal the nine tails in Naruto, he sent the key to the seal out with one of his toad summons. Do you know who Jiraiya is, Kakashi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded softly. “He was Minato-sensei’s sensei. And you were his sensei, right? And he also wrote the book that Naruto’s name comes from. I read it, the character reminded me a lot of Obito…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that is all true, my child. I received word that Jiraiya will be coming here in some time. When he comes, I will send him to you to see Naruto. Minato had used his toads to send him the key to the seal, and Jiraiya is his godfather. He may want to help you or just pop up every so often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. “Okay. I’ve met him before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was all, my child. You’re doing well taking care of him, he looks healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hokage-sama.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Visit and Some Advide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto screamed and wailed. It was three in the morning, what could possibly be wrong? Kakashi hopped out of bed and ran over to the crib and easily picked up Naruto and cradled him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ve got you…” Kakashi cooed softly. He went back to sit on his bed. He gently rocked himself back and forth like Kurenai had guided him to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi seemed to have gained a never ending headache ever since he adopted Naruto. Sometimes he wondered how parents dealt with this so… Easily. He knew just as well as anyone that all babies cried. In fact, Naruto wasn’t the only baby in town. There was a whole new generation. Every clan had a baby and they were all around the same age, give or take a couple of months now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered a few weeks ago now, he had asked the Third what Naruto’s last name would be. Namikaze or Uzumaki? Hatake…? Kakashi frowned when one of his friends suggested that he never wanted to take credit for that. Names were important, and Naruto was not of the Hatake clan, and he never wanted to burden the shame he lived with to Naruto. They had decided that Uzumaki would have been the best bet, for his safety, and to keep the knowledge that he was Minato's son secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought Naruto Uzumaki had a nice ring to it, he supposed. At least he actually was from that clan, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s cries had finally stopped, but he was beginning to realize a pattern that if he put him back in the crib at this point, he would just start again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen laid back on his bed against his pillows and cradled Naruto in one arm against his side. He picked his book back, unfortunately it was a parenting help book, not a novel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued reading it, finding that babies require physical comfort and affection often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why he cries so much, because I only hold him when it is necessary…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the book down and curled on his side and held Naruto close, before falling asleep himself. This time, he didn’t get woken up until morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thudding sounded on his door that roused him instantly. No one ever showed up at his apartment besides Kurenai, and that was only recently to help him with Naruto. He made sure Naruto was secure in the middle of his mattress, laying a pillow on either side of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went over to the door and opened it. “You’re definitely not Kuren-” His eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man who was twice his size stood in his doorway and his long, white, uneven hair pulled back in a ponytail that went down his back. He looked so much like Kakashi’s father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had seen this man before, the red markings down his face were so distinct, but he couldn’t place him at first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re the ANBU kid that Minato trained, that for sure!” The man said cheerily and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his eyes widened as he remembered. “Jiraiya-sensei…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me!” He chuckled. “I wondered if you would have remembered me or not, it’s been awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. “I do now. The Hokage said you’d be here soon a couple weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya nodded before his smile faded. “I tried to be here for the funeral, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. “Please, don’t…” The copy nin ground his jaw together. “I don’t want to talk about funerals…” He turned into the apartment to hide the tears trying to form. “You can come in, Naruto is over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over and changed the infant’s diaper, unphased by the process now as he had done it so many times at this point. He cleaned Naruto up before redressing him in clothes he had tailored, bearing the Uzumaki emblems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya nodded softly and followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Kakashi gently lifted the infant, about four months old now, into his arms so carefully. He couldn’t believe someone so young had been willing to take care of an infant, even more shocking to see the kid give up ANBU for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched how caring he looked at Naruto, how much love he held for the little boy. He silently wondered if Naruto is what kept him from becoming jaded and cold. He knew what the kid had been through. Ninja often had tragic lives, but not one quite as tragic as his for as young he still was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something calming about children, isn’t there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi scoffed lightly. “Maybe when they aren’t wailing at ungodly hours of the night.” He gave a pointed look at Naruto. “Kurenai got me all these books to read, and one of them said last night that babies need physical comfort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya’s heart felt for the boy as he watched the insecurity build up in his expression. “Kakashi, it’s not anything special or to stress about. They just want to be held.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over and gently took Naruto from him. “How are you making money right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged. “The Third is giving me a small sum to care for him. I can’t go on missions anymore because…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have family to watch him…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, don’t pain yourself, kid.” Jiraiya said softly as he stared at Naruto. “He’s a spitting image of Minato…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. “I… thought that I’d be able to ask people to watch over him but…” An angry flare flashed in the boy's eyes. “The villagers are terrified of him. They steer clear of me and my friends whenever we come around. Even the traders give him odd looks…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Jiraiya frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They call him a demon…” Kakashi said, the anger clear in his voice now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People fear what they don’t understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. “My friend’s have helped here and there, and that’s when the hokage started the sum. I had lots of money put back, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Children are expensive, you don’t have to tell me. You don’t know her, but one of my teammates took care of her little brother, and she always spent her money on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya watched the boy as he moved around the apartment, going to the kitchen and preparing a bottle. He walked it over to Jiraiya. “If he doesn’t eat soon, he may start that incessant sobbing again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya nodded. “I’m here for a short time. I wanted to ensure the child was safe, and meet him. You’re very brave to take on his care, and Minato would be so proud of you…” Jiraiya ruffled the boy’s head before handing him back to the infant. “Whatever money comes from my books, will be sent to you from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya went to the door, but looked back at them once more. “If you need help watching him down the road, I would suggest asking people who are in the clans. They may still fear him, but they have an obligation to keep clans within the village safe, and maybe someone should remind them that includes the Uzumaki, and the son of our beloved Fourth Hokage.” He smirked softly. “Learn to use your advantages to your will, and not just in battle. You’d make a good intimidating big brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he walked out of Kakashi’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat at the table in his kitchen as he bottle fed Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young infant ate silently. His eyes were wide with wonder. Kakashi wondered if the child had been excited to see a new face. He usually only ever saw himself, or his few friends and the hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope Minato-sensei and Kushina think I’m doing a good job…” Kakashi mumbled softly before taking the now-empty bottle from the boy’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He proceeded to burp Naruto after grabbing one of the cloths Kurenai brought over, explaining he should wear it over his shoulder in the case he threw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole idea grossed Kakashi out, but he’d rather have to clean a towel rather than himself. He also supposed there were worse thing he could be covered in…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue he heard it before it even came out of Naruto’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross…” Kakashi sighed before grabbing a wipe and cleaning his face, walking him over to the crib and laying him down in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nose twitched from the smell of vomit and he went to the bathroom to rinse off the cloth with hot water before throwing it in the bin of dirty clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Big brother…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words Jiraiya had said came back to him once more. He constantly thought of how he should explain what he was to Naruto when he got older. It wouldn’t make sense to act like some random kid took him in. He had planned to tell Naruto all about how the Fourth Hokage was his sensei and how great he was, but he couldn’t tell him that Naruto was his son, so where did he come in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he had already seen Naruto as family, because he was Minato-sensei's son. And him and Kushina really did treat them as if  his squad were their kids on some occasions…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the memories that flooded back then made his heart ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed so many things, like Kushina cooking breakfast or dinner, sometimes both, for the whole squad. Sometimes even just himself, because he had no one else. It seemed very possible that if they had all lived, Naruto would have been raised to think of them elder siblings, and they certainly would have treated him that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially Rin… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed before going back to the crib. “How’s a walk sound, Naruto? Maybe we’ll see the third again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly and now efficiently dressed Naruto for the cold outside, being mid January. They had very mild winters here, being such a warm part of the world. It’s not like they weren’t called Fire Country for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He packed up his blankets and held Naruto in one arm, the stroller in the other. He lazily strolled out of their home and onto the sidewalk, setting the stroller down. He arranged Naruto in it and made sure he was covered properly. He then pushed the stroller along after handing Naruto one of the many teethers he had found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked this one in particular because it was shaped like a shuriken. However, when Guy brought it to him, he was concerned he would teach Naruto that you could chew on the real weapons. Kurenai assured him he could explain the difference later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was comical to Kakashi to watch the baby chewing on a plastic ninja star. He sometimes wondered if he had similar things when he was child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about how Naruto should grow up with friends. He really wanted him to have people in his life. Even if it were just a select few, like how he had Kurenai, Guy and Asuma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Akimichi clan were always kind. He hadn’t noticed Choza giving any odd looks, and he used to be Guy’s sensei. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled before heading in the direction of the Akimichi compound. He knocked softly on the door. It wasn’t long before Choza answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi..? Now that’s quite the surprise. Are you and Guy still rivalling?” He chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tries.” Kakashi said plainly. He scratched the back of his head. “I uh… I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you? I-If it’s not too much trouble…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choza gazed down at Kakashi a moment, seeing something different in him than before. He glanced over at the infant in the stroller beside Kakashi, a smile grazing his lips. “Wow… He looks so much like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…?” Kakashi followed his gaze before realizing that Choza was gazing at Naruto. He gave an eye crease. “Oh, yes. He takes after Minato-sensei… A lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi realized he never asked anyone for anything, and suddenly felt stupid. He just randomly appeared on a ninja’s door he barely spoke to in his life. This looks so… Pathetic. And who's to say he doesn’t feel the same? What if Choza feels the same contempt towards Naruto as everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt even more stupid as he realized there was no way. He watched the way Choza looked down at Naruto, with kindness and admiration. No hatred, and he didn’t think he saw fear in those eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought you here today, Kakashi?” Choza looked back at the young jounin. “You’re not one to just show up unannounced and without a purpose… Or well, at all in my case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi laughed nervously. “Uh, well…” He watched as Choza turned his gaze back to Naruto as the child squealed with delight at something. “You know… You’re one of the only people who haven’t looked at with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear? Hatred? Anger?” Choza cut in, suggesting all the ways he had seen the village look at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s eyes widened, but he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I know just as well as you, that this village was saved by that child. I have no reason to hate him. And as for fear, that’s quite a powerful seal, and he is not the first jinchuriki in this village, as our village seems to forget.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stared at him, not sure what he was supposed to say. “Th-Thank you, Choza-sensei…” He looked at Naruto, happiness glimmering in his eyes. “I… I actually was here to ask something, a favour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choza smiled. “You have no need to be nervous, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi took a deep breath. “I thought I’d be able to do occasional missions, and someone would watch him, but then I realized that wasn’t going to happen.” He sighed. “Lord Third gives me a sum to take care of him, but it's not quite enough, and also, I hate feeling like I’m being paid to take care of… my little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choza smiled wide. “Well, why didn’t you just say so. I only go on missions with my squad. I’d gladly watch him, and my wife would as well in my absence.” He laughed and picked Naruto up. “Choji could use more friends anyway, even. He could play with Shikaku and Inoichi’s children too as he grows up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched how Choza picked Naruto up, just as open and welcoming as Jiraiya had. “I won’t be doing anything super dangerous. I was relieved from ANBU before the war, and Minato-sensei didn’t want me to go back and then… It was just me left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choza turned his kind eyes to Kakashi, understanding. “Kakashi, it has never, nor will it ever be just you. You have more people in your life than just your… beloved team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” A young, chubby toddler with red hair came crawled into the doorway, looking up at the elder Akimichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Kakashi, this is my son, Choji. He’s about five months older than Naruto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi waved slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choza knelt down and picked up Choji, a baby in each arm. “Choji, this is Naruto. He’s gonna be around every so often now. I think you’ll make good friends now.” He looked to Kakashi. “Why don’t you go get a mission now? I’ll keep Naruto and get him acquainted with the rest, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Kakashi stammered. “Y-Yes, sensei.”  He smiled, his eyes creasing. “Thank you, so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known the man was kind, but he still expected at least some apprehension from him. He just seemed shocked that Kakashi had approached him. He walked away from the house, back to his home. He packed some of Naruto’s things, his favourite toys and clothes to take back over to Akimichi's home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then gathered up his old mission bag and filled it with his weapons and scrolls alike. He would pick up food rations on his way out if he did end up with a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so happy to see how easily Naruto was accepted by Choza, he was just a child, like any other child. Just like he wanted for Naruto to have a family. He would always be there for him, but if Naruto was anything like Minato-sensei, he would have many friends and be liked, if people could see past the circumstances of his birth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner at Kurenai's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a couple years now. Kakashi mostly had the parenting thing down, with his  quirks and oddities mixed in of course. Naruto was almost always a happy child, excited to do just about anything. He was good friends with Shikamaru and Choji, and even their friend Ino. Obviously he made friends with all three being as those clans are so close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment, Kakashi was lounging in his bed, reading one of Jiraiya’s books. He figured since now the profit from them paid for a lot of his life, he might as well read them as a thanks. However, it was never mentioned by Jiraiya that his series was smutty. But it was also witty and humorous, and had a decent plot line aside from the porn. None of that stopped Kurenai from glaring at him when he had them public though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had been in his bed, playing with some stuffed fox that Kakashi got him. He couldn’t help getting him fox things, most of them were adorable. Might not be the only reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kashi!” Naruto called out from his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white haired nin smiled softly before meandering over to Naruto’s bedside. “What’s up, kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Naruto as he beamed in his little fox onesie. The irony wasn’t lost on Kakashi, it was the whole reason he bought it. He was happy when Choza found it just as humorous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry.” Naruto stated blunty. “Noodles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toddler bounced on the bed, propelled with his excitement at the mere thought of ramen. He watched Kakashi with big wide eyes that were the colour of the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi watched him with interest before shaking his head and laughing softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought home Ichiraku </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now no other food exists to his little brother. “Naruto, you do know there is food besides ramen, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto frowned and huffed. “Chouji likes red food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean barbeque, right?” Kakashi chuckled once more before swooping him up in his arms. “Besides, your Aunt Kurenai is making dinner and inviting everyone over to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s blue eyes brightened. “Kurkur!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Kurkur. Now let’s get you dressed, huh? Wouldn’t want to be late, now would we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if they weren’t already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the voracious boy down. “Go use the bathroom first, remember? Always go before we leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto toddled into the bathroom and proceeded to use his little kid toilet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi gathered up a set of clothes. A yellow shirt with the Uzumaki emblem on the front in red, and the Hatake fields on the back in black. A pair of black pants and sandals. Naruto came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kashi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nin hummed in response at the child’s inquiry as he began redressing him, which was a struggle being as Naruto never wanted to stay still. It had become a silent game(or struggle) the two began to play over the years. “One of these days, very, very soon, you’re gonna learn to dress yourself. He grumbled softly under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choji and Shika be there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged. “I’m not sure, but maybe.” He slid his shirt over his head and shimmied his pants onto his legs. “Now come on, get your shoes on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto gladly put on his shoes and ran for the door. Kakashi silently followed him and down the stairs of the apartment complex. Once they got outside, Naruto stopped and looked up at Kakashi. His eyes were less vibrant now, uncertainty and even fear lying in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing those emotions cross his usually cheery little brother always brought a discomfort to him, but he couldn’t do much to stop it besides comforting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi held out his hand and Naruto grabbed it tightly. He stayed close to Kakashi’s leg as they walked through the village. Kakashi hated how as soon as they left home, his enthusiasm seemed to dull. At least until they reach the destination, like Choza’s or Kurenai’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the hokage making it clear Naruto was a hero, and should be remembered as such, of course the villagers couldn’t see it that way. As Naruto got old enough, the Hokage put out an order to not talk about the fox attack in relation to Naruto, as well as a young child being the Fourth’s son. It was done to protect Naruto, from inside and outside of the village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It angered Kakashi, but now it was different. Naruto could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how people kept their distance from them. The glares, the fear, all that judgement. He didn’t understand it, but it hurt him. The words people dared to throw in the direction of a two year old, who literally doesn’t know anything about the why. Who is literally just an innocent, bubbly little kid. Who isn’t at fault for the circumstances he had at his birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demon!” A trader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from that child, Ayame!” A mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come near me!” Another trader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People shamelessly shying away from them, avoiding them blatantly. Glares, looks of disgust, of fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi openly scowled at every single person who dared vocalize their judgements. He felt a burning anger in his chest, taking everything in him to not retaliate back with his own thoughts of their character.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto!” A </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheerful</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi looked towards the noise, before raising his eyebrows. He was pretty sure he had never seen someone who had naturally pink hair, and this was a toddler, so it almost had to be natural. He hadn’t recognized her, but he knew the blonde girl holding her hand was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Obviously Naruto knew her from his time at the Akimichi’s house, just like he knew Shikamaru Nara for the same reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura! Ino!” Naruto’s eyes were excited and he instantly let go of Kakashi's hand to run towards the pair of girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi grinned under his mask. Of course the girl with pink hair is named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s almost too cliche. She sported a red bow tied in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi followed, easily keeping up with him and waved at Inoichi. “Yo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi nodded with a small smile. “We’re headed to Kurenai’s. Choza said to make sure I brought friends for Naruto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi gave an eye crease towards the clan head. “Of course he did. I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi watched the three little kids as they talked and chatted as best they could. “Who’s the one with the pink hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi shrugged. “Ino just met her at the park a couple months ago and they made quick friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group continued walking on to Kurenai’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and his friends were all about 15-16 now. Kurenai just got her own place and makes a fuss about her friends coming over every so often. She makes a point to have a little mini family out of their few friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, you’re goofy!” Sakura giggled and held his hand lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto just smiled and kept walking until he recognized Kurenai’s house. “Kurkur!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was standing outside, and knelt down as Naruto ran towards her and she swept him up in her arms. “Hi, Naruto! How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bounced in her arms and kissed her face before hugging her back tightly. “I’m doing good!” He never once lost hold of him, not only being a ninja, but very accustomed to Naruto’s rambunctious nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good!” She pinched his cheek. She looked at Kakashi, and then to Inoichi with the two girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded towards her door. “Choji and Shikamaru are here with Choza-sensei and Shikaku. Plenty of food for everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi motioned for the girls to run inside as Kurenai set Naruto down to follow them. Once the kids were out of ear shot, Inoichi looked to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The villagers. They still don’t accept them, don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi stiffened at the question before Kurenai sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains why you seem to be scowling. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silver haired ninja scoffed. “The usual. Calling him a demon, mothers shuffling their children away. Except now, he understands it. Well, somewhat. Enough for me to see the hurt look on his face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi nodded sadly. “I saw you guys before Sakura spotted you. He clings to you so tightly. At least he has you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s expression softened. “He has more than me.” As if on queue, he heard the children squeal with excitement, giggling of all kinds following. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi smiled as he laughed softly. “I was just dropping the girls off. Ibiki needs me for Intelligence. Choza will take them back home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai and Kakashi walked into the house to the site of toy ninja warfare. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he saw the little rubber kunai and shuriken being thrown and dodged about the living room. One bounced off Naruto's forehead and landed on the floor, just for him to pick up the now unclaimed piece of rubber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kashi! It’s like yours!” Naruto held up a kunai, beaming with joy before throwing it, horribly incorrect, at Shikamaru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku just laughed at his lazy boy who grumbled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shika, get up! Play with us!” Ino stamped her foot at the young Nara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi watched the little group of children playing together, and how not one of them was told to stay away from Naruto. Not one of them shying away from him. All of them just being kids, well. As much as kids could be such as ninjas. It was only a matter of time before they would be going to the academy, and sometimes he wondered if he should send Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gai was next to him before he knew it, distracted by the sight of the children. “Just what you always hoped for Naruto, isn’t it, Kakashi?” He patted him on the back. “He’ll always have you. But he has them now too, he’ll never be alone.” He smiled way too bright in Kakashi’s opinion but he just nodded softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai started getting plates out to start portioning out the rice and chicken she had made. “Put the kids at the table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi helped set the table up for the kids. “Mini nins, food is ready!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma came inside with a bag in each hand, smelling of smoke before smiling. “I have fresh squeezed lemonade!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool!” Choji said as he ran up to be the first to sit at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the kids sat at the table together and blew on their food as they ate. Asuma poured them small glasses of lemonade to give to each kid. “There you go!” He ruffled Naruto’s hair affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the kids sat in the kitchen everyone sat in the living room to eat their portion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was brimming with happiness, true and full emotion. Ever since he took in his sensei’s son, he’d felt a little happier. But seeing this, feeling like they were at a family gathering, hearing him giggle and laugh and chatter with other kids, warmed his heart. The thing he thought both he and Naruto had lost the night he was born, it was right here in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This… This is what Sensei would have wanted for him.” He said softly as his eyes were glued to the children at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku and Choza nodded softly. “You’re doing well, Kakashi. We’re proud of you, and he would be too.” The elder Nara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it meant something, that Nara didn’t put out compliments and comfort very often. He could be a bit of the rougher kind. He always wanted to think he was doing well, because he did his best to take care of Naruto every single day. Even when the little boy acted like such a brat, he just reminded himself that Minato took care of him. And Kakashi knew he was far from easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t be long before those little ones are at the academy. This upcoming generation is something. Every clan has a kid that will be in the same class, plus a few.” Choza mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s going to us that will be their sensei.” Kurenai said softly. “Wouldn’t it be funny if they put Naruto on your team?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged. “It’s not like I won’t be training him at home, right?” His exposed eye creased in response. “Speaking of, I need to know where those toys came from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku laughed. “I found them at the weapons district. I thought it was funny but those kids sure love them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kashi!” Naruto called from the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi looked towards his brother, who had the brightest little smile on his face. He held the fork in his hand, a piece of chicken on the prongs. His eyes were filled with so much joy. It was one of the happiest moments for Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Naruto?” He inquired from his spot on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner is good!” Naruto giggled before turning back to continue eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai smiled and Kakashi just shook his head amiably. “Tell Kurenai that, she cooked it, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai got up from her spot and placed a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. “I’m glad you like it hon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after the kids finished eating and found their way back to the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another rubber ninja war started between them. Kakashi tried to show Naruto how to handle a kunai correctly, but his little brother just throwing it like a ball. Kakashi shook his head with a small laugh as one of the rubber toys bounced off his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kakashi!” Ino squeaked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ruffled the girls hair. “You’re okay, Ino. It was a decent shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat around the floor, all laying against Kakashi. Clearly, it was definitely nap time. He laid on the floor as Naruto nestled into his side. The other followed, all clinging to the copy nin in some form. As soon as their snores started, his own followed not too long after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai took a picture, promising Shikamaru and Choza to get copies for them and Inoichi as well. She fetched a blanket to drape over them all and sat on the couch next to Asuma, very pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just like a little family. If anyone would nap with the children, of course it would be Kakashi, huh?” Asuma shrugged and laughed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choza smiled kindly before it turned sad. “It’s a shame that the majority of the village still continues to treat Naruto poorly. He is the very reason we even survived that night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku shook his head. “People will forever judge what they fear, and they fear what they don’t understand.” He looked down, seeing how Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru cuddled on one side of Kakashi, while Naruto and Sakura were on the other.  “I’ll bet he’ll be one hell of a ninja, one day, all of them will. Especially with your generation training them.” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door and Kurenai looked in it’s direction curiously. “I didn’t think anyone else was coming. Maybe it’s Genma?” The chocolate haired women got up from her seat and went to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A red lined face with a lecherous smile greeted her happily. “The Third told me if Kakashi wasn’t home, it was likely he was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya ,it’s been a long time.” Shikaku spoke from the couch as he heard the familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai smiled and opened the door. “He’s here, currently napping with a clan full of children!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She led him into her house and into the living room, showcasing the scene of a napping Kakashi with a bunch of toddlers curled up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled softly, before shaking his head. “I just wanted to check in on Naruto. He’s gotten so big!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded softly. “There’s some chicken and rice in the kitchen if you would like some.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya nodded as he got himself some food. “You know, I have a picture of Minato somewhere napping just like that with his team…” Jiraiya spoke softly. “When he had first got Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Except Kakashi isn’t exactly cuddling but he refused any sort of physical contact.” The elder nin chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down and ate his serving. “How is Kakashi, himself?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his gaze towards his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi is so much better. He takes Naruto to clean Rin and Obito’s graves. And to the fourth’s grave.” Gai gushed. “It’s terribly saddening to Kakashi that Naruto can’t know the fourth was his father, but he tells Naruto everyday how much his parents love him.” His eyes were tearing up with passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma sighed before looking at Jiraiya. “He’s doing pretty good, considering. I’d actually say he shows more emotions now than before,” The young Sarutobi laughed. “He adores Naruto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded in affirmation of the first two’s words. She looked at Choza and Shikaku. “He really started to get better once Naruto got some friends, starting Choji, which obviously led to Ino and Shikamaru as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled. “Of course Kakashi started with Choza.” He laughed softly. “You’re probably the least intimidating leader of the clans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choza-sensei is wonderful and kind hearted, and he would have never turned Naruto away!” Gai proclaimed, causing his sensei to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, and began to carefully extract himself from the future ninjas around him. He rubbed his exposed eye bleary, before seeing Jiraiya. His eyes widened in surprise before he gave an eye crease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo.” He waved softly before standing up. “Did you know they make rubber kunai toys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya looked at the teen before shaking his head and laughing obnoxiously. “I did, most ninja families buy them for their kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto refuses to even try throwing it correctly.” Kakashi sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at Naruto, or rather all of the children as a warmth filled his heart. “They’re all just so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Innocent.” Shikaku finished with a smile. “They haven’t seen anything cruel this world has to offer, like we have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed softly before looking at Jiraiya. “Is something up? You don’t usually visit without a purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, nothing is wrong now. I just wanted to see the kiddo, and check on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded softly. Looking down at Naruto, made him wish for Minato at this moment. How it should be him and Kushina enjoying moments like this, not him. Jiraiya checks on them, not him. Naruto probably would be at the Uchiha’s clan’s house right now, because Kushina and Mikoto were such good friends. Sometimes he wondered if he should reach out to them, but then he remembered they all have a distrust for him. That some of them think he stole Obito’s eyes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the sudden forlorn look?” Shikaku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed softly before shaking his head. “Nothing, just… It’s nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi gently picked up Naruto. The toddler grumbled softly in his sleep but did not wake up. “It was nice coming over dinner and watching him play with his friends. Thank you, everyone.” He paused before giving an eye crease and walking out of Naruto’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurenai paused before sighing softly. “There’s moments like this, where he checks out for a second, and then leaves… They aren’t often, and I think it’s something specific.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled sadly. “I think I know what it is…” He soon followed the young ninja back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>